


Shut Up and Help for the Holidays

by swtalmnd



Series: Sherlock Holidays [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shops and carries, Sherlock deduces annoyingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Help for the Holidays




End file.
